


Loving a Wild Thing

by ChasingRiven



Category: The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Be gentle, Betrayal, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship/Love, Full Cast - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Lies, Pain, Prostitution, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Tears, Writing Exercise, patience - Freeform, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingRiven/pseuds/ChasingRiven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You musn't give your heart to a wild thing. The more you do, the stronger they get, until they're strong enough to run into the woods or fly into a tree. And then to a higher tree and then to the sky." Holly in "Breakfast at Tiffany's"</p>
<p>“You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams.”<br/>― Dr. Seuss</p>
<p>Eliana Grey is a what they would consider to be a "Wild thing" one who cannot be loved at all.  Hates the idea of Love. she believes that it is for the weak and ill hearted. However when a sorceress sends her back in time to meet a man that she claims is her soul mate; one who views are as twisted as hers she feels something she never thought would be possible. But will the love for Cesare Borgia be strong enough for her throw her pride away or will the fact that she considers herself as a "Wild Thing" prevent her from happiness?</p>
<p>Read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving a Wild Thing

You want to know the problem with Love? Nothing that's right I said it Nothing and that's the problem. the problem is not love it's what Love makes you do: and that's crazy things. I desperately want to fall in love but there is no one who makes me feel like it's worth to do the crazy things for; Love makes one do things that were thought to be impossible possible so why is it when I met you in another time, I feel like i can finally do the impossible. If i did not know any better then i would say I would be in love and I have you to blame for it. -ChasingRiven

* * *

 

 

Sunday Morning...Like any other Sunday Morning people are out roaming the streets of New York flaunting their love while I am stuck in my tight little apartment wishing that their lives would be hell. Selfish I know but love is something that should not exist, what is the point of love when you know you are guarantee a certified heartbreak that can kill you; I should know first hand because I loved once and look where that got me, running away from the system and making a living on my own. My own family who I once loved so much the stars in heaven would shine in jealousy gave me away. My father held me in his arms for one last time and handed me over to child services, ignoring my screams and plea to let me stay while my mother turns her back away from me. I see my sister waving goodbye with the tears streaming down her eyes as my mother holds her down from running to me. I was five at the time when they gave me away and now I'm seventeen soon to be eighteen.

I wonder if they think about me each time my birthday passes, every year on November second do they think about me? Do they miss my smile or my drawings? do they wish that they never had to give me away. I laughed at that thought. If they wished they never had to give me away then they wouldn't have done it in the fucking first place. shaking my head I looked at the crappy window to see a happy family strolling through the streets of Brooklyn. 

"Oh for fucks sake take your happy dandy family else where" I yelled through my window. I walked away heading to my closet, i needed to leave this city to many happy people; too many happy families. One thing I learned in foster care that I am a wild thing, no one can loved a wild thing because they are untamed. Nobody wants a wild thing because they are free spirited they cannot be contained which is why my own family gave me away because they could not control me. Walking to my closet I grabbed all my belongings: my black leather pants, black jacket, bras, underwear, cellphone, tablet, and journal that contains the picture of my real family before they sent me away on my birthday. Shaking my head from the thought.

"Get over yourself Grey, there is no one in this world that could ever love you...It is impossible to love a wild thing" I whispered, Packing all of my stuff I grabbed what was left of my money that I earned when I started working at the age of thirteen; I worked two jobs and still went to school and graduated from high school early because I was so damn smart. I could be in college and finish that early too but what is the point I could get an honest living, have a home and kids but that would never fill the empty gap that is left in my heart because a wild thing is not meant to have a happily ever after, they are only meant to live...live alone of course. Leaving the room I got for a good deal from the superintendent I left a note on the door saying that I am leaving and not coming back. Looking at the map I decided to head west, possibly Ohio or anywhere where I can be alone and die alone.

"Oregon it is" I whispered to myself leaving the apartment complex I decided to head to jersey then hitch hike my way over to Oregon, heading over to the train station I stumble upon an old shop. I figured I am in no rush, and the shop had beautiful things inside maybe i can buy something that will remind me of New York; I still have a few postcards from the other states I visited. Walking in the store I could see that it is dusty and there is no sign of life inside.

"Hello?" I called out there is no answer.

"Hello is anyone here?" I asked

"Who is it?" A voice called out, it sounded old and sick. Walking towards the voice, the women beat me to it. Her skin is wrinkly like a raisin the scholar glasses rest upon the bridge of her nose, it seemed like its made its home there. She wore black and had the rosery beads rested on her left hand. Her long grey hair flowed down her scrawny shoulder, but held such athority.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to buy something to remind me of New York before I go" I told her.

"Go child, where to? you look so young where is your family child?" She asked me. I stayed silent.

"Lady I am a wild thing" I told her, she looked me with such curiosity that she waited for me to continue.

"My family gave me away when I was only five years old, I figured that it was because I am a wild thing; I cannot be loved nor do I want to. I just want to be free, travel the world and never fall in love” I told her.

“Ahh, my child you are not running because you are a wild thing; the truth is you are running away from the heartbreak that your mother, father, and sister gave you” She answered, I looked at her scared by the fact that she knows I have a sister and I never told her.

“How do you—“

“Know” she finished, I nodded my head.

“Dear child I am a sorceress I know everything and can do anything” She answered, I backed away slowly because I could be dealing with a crazy person.

“Eliana don’t be afraid, I will not hurt you in fact I want to help you and I shall” This women stated, my eyes bulged out by the fact she knows my name.

“Come child; I think I have what you need” she said disappearing behind the beads and being a seventeen naïve girl I followed. And things may never be the same ever again. Behind the beads there where boxes upon boxes and trinkets everywhere.

“How are you going to help me anyway?” I asked her. She rummaged through the boxes to search for something in particular. After five minutes later she pulled out a beautiful necklace, it seemed old ancient it belong in another time or life. It had a red ruby the size of a baby’s fist in the middle with a dragon’s head on top holding it as well as connecting the necklace.

“The truth is Eliana you are not a wild one just a broken hearted girl who needs to know what love is once more. This necklace here will take you to your loved one and there you will no longer feel heartbroken. But I must warn you; where you are heading is not of this time and you will be in constant danger when you are with this person however it will not matter; when he sees you he will have the need to protect you. Also you will remember your past when your parents gave you away but you will not remember anything after that; and when the time is right you will return back to this time memories intact as well as the location of your family” she explained “Now when you take this necklace you must never take it off if you take it off then you will be stuck there forever”

“Then how the hell am I supposed to get back?” I asked.

“When your heart fully falls unconditionally and dangerously in love with this man will you ever return back here; also try your best to blend in so you cannot take anything of this time over there or you will change time and history itself” She warns me, I looked at her crazy but I was the crazy one when I decided to test her theory out. I took out my journal and phone and hid it inside my clothes well my other leather pants and shirt. Giving the lady the bag she reassured me that when I return my belongings and the knowledge that I seek deep down will be here. Feeling nervous I took the necklace from her hands and placed it on my neck, then it dawn on me.

“Wait how am I supposed to know who the guy is if I never met him?” I questioned, she smiled.

“When your eyes gaze upon him it will feel impossible to look away, and another thing a glitch really you can take the necklace off three times but if taken the third and final time you will be stuck in that time for good. And don’t forget where you are going is not of this time so be careful”. She leaned towards me and kissed my forehead how a grandmother would to her grandchild: warm and lovingly.

“Be safe Eliana Grey, trust no one and be patient Love takes time to come and is painful to deal with but the results are worth it” She whispers in my ear. And everything changed, I started to feel dizzy, I could no longer breathe. Trying to catch my breath I felt my body hit the floor and that was when I knew everything changed.


End file.
